Good Vibrations
by bwuk
Summary: Mr Schu reacts to Pucks looks at Kurt during Good Vibrations


Title: Good Vibrations.

Rating: 15

Characters(s): Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel, Will Schuster

Warnings: none

Spoilers: Funk

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing.

Summary: Mr Schu reacts to Pucks looks at Kurt during Good Vibrations

Word Count: 1077

The minute Mr Schu released the glee club after Finns, Pucks and Mercedes performance of good vibrations Kurt was out of that door as if the football team where after him the rest of the glee club slowly followed him.

"Puck, can you stay a moment, I need a word" asked Mr Schu as he packed up his paperwork.

"Sure Mr Schu" he replied as he bumped fists with Finn.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be with you" Mr Schu said over his shoulder as he entered his office.

Kurt had reached his SUV before he had realised he'd left his bag in the choir room in his rush to leave. He had not missed the look Puck had given him at the beginning of good vibrations, nor could he ignore the effect it had on his body, teenager hormones sucked, and no amount of focusing on Finn could distract him. His eyes kept straying to Puck, his body knew exactly what it wanted no matter what his brain was telling it.

As school had finished an hour ago the school halls where deserted and quiet so Kurt heard the slightly raised voices coming from the choir room as he entered the corridor. Recognising Mr Schu and Puck Kurt decided to hang back until they had finished.

"What is your problem Mr Schu?"

"I saw that look you gave Kurt, I don't want you to pursue anything with Kurt, he does not need your love them and leave them attitude"

Puck laughed "now you want to protect him, is that it. I show the slightest sexual interest in Hummel and you jump to protect him, ye you walk by the dumpsters every day and don't do a thing."

"The dumpster tossing is something Kurt has to accept as part of high school. I can't do anything about it, but this I can."

Kurt bristled at that, he had to accept been treated as garbage but someone showing a sexual interest in him he had to be protected from. Kurt was halfway down the hall towards the choir room ready to give Mr Schu a piece of his mind when he stopped at the sound of Puck's voice.

"So you want to protect Kurt from me, why not Rachael, Mercedes, Quinn or hell Santana for that matter." Puck shouted at Mr Schu.

Mr Schu sighed, "Those ladies are strong, Kurt he'd make more out of it then there was and your attitude could affect him badly."

Kurt listened shocked, did Mr Schu think that little of him, but Pucks reply shocked him more.

"Have you actually met Kurt?"

"What!" replied a shocked Mr Schu.

"You know, the guy you ignore glee after glee, the dude who may call himself an honouree girl but has the biggest set of balls in this school. The guy that is thrown in the dumpster daily but gets out cleans himself up and walks through school as if he owns it. The dude who will jump to the defence of his friends even if that means he will get hurt."

Kurt smiled; Puck was actually standing up for him.

"So what if I want a piece of that" Puck continued "it's up to him if he takes me up on it, not you, or is it his sexuality you have a problem with, is that why you ignore him."

"I will not have you using him Puck" Mr Schu exclaimed annoyed "you will stop this nonsense now before it gets out of hand. Kurt does not know when no is no. I don't want any more trouble."

The anger in Pucks voice shocked Kurt, as he stood immobile by what Mr Schu had just said.

"Finn would have had to say no for that comment to even start to be anywhere near true. Kurt did no more than half of some of the girls in this school. Hell Berry was worse than Kurt could ever be when she was after you" shouted Puck "and you actually think Kurt would perv on Finn that way, you really don't know Kurt".

"And you do" shot back Mr Schu.

At that, the door slammed opened, Kurt had recovered from the shock and was fuming. It was time to finish this.

"It's clear to me" shouted Kurt "that Puck knows me a lot better then you ever could Mr Schu".

A shocked Mr Schu could only stutter as Puck looked on smirking.

"You listen here Mr Schu; you are neither my father, nor my lover so you get no say in what I do, or whom I do." Kurt shouted getting right into Mr Schu's personal space who had stepped back at the mention of lover.

"Kurt" Mr Schu spluttered, "I was just trying to protect you."

"I do not need your protection for what little good it will do, and if I choose to do this you will have to accept it."

"Do what?" a confused Mr Schu asked.

"This" with that Kurt Spun on his heels and grabbed Puck by his jacket lapels and smashed his lips to Pucks.

Puck just stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before his body and brain caught up, his hands flew to Kurt's head as he deepened the kiss, before travelling down Kurt's back to his arse.

Kurt's arms had wrapped themselves around Puck's neck and with a little encouragement from Puck jumped, wrapping his legs around Puck's waist. Puck walked them to the piano, their lips never parting his hands roaming over Kurt's arse and legs, placing Kurt on top of the piano.

Kurt pulled away slowly smiling as Pucks lips tried to follow him then locking on to Kurt's neck. Kurt looked at Mr Schu who was still sanding where Kurt had left him, his jaw opened in shock.

"Are you still here?" Kurt sneered.

With that, Mr Schu snapped his jaw together and made a hasty retreat out of the choir room.

Turning his attention back to Puck "Now where were we".

"Just about here" replied Puck as he caught Kurt's lips in another kiss.

"Mmm" agreed Kurt as he kissed Puck back, maybe his hormones knew what they were doing after all.

The End.


End file.
